INALCANZABLE
by Anne Hyung
Summary: ¿Y si te llegarás a enamorar de la novia de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y si ella te corresponde? Pensamientos que abruman a nuestros protagonistas… lograrán estar juntos o se rendirán a la realidad que los convierte en un amor imposible ONESHOT
**Summary: ¿Y si te llegarás a enamorar de la novia de tu mejor amigo? ¿Y si ella te corresponde? Pensamientos que abruman a nuestros protagonistas… lograrán estar juntos o se rendirán a la realidad que los convierte en un amor imposible.**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la letra de la canción, la cual pertenece a RBD, así como los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Espero y lo disfruten.

 **Pensamientos Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Pensamientos Haruno Sakura_

Narración….

 **INALCANZABLE**

Gracias a todos por venir al festival anual de Konoha High School! Y ahora para el cierre del evento recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestros últimos invitados de éste día.-decía por el micrófono una chica rubia de coleta alta- De la clase 3C recibamos a Haruno Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha.

Pronto apareció una silueta una chica con cabello de color rosa, podría decirse de un color extravagante, pero la realidad era de que en ella quedaba muy bien, lejos de ser extravagante la convertía en una chica que mostraba cierta inocencia con su sola presencia. Sus ojos de color jade dando como resultado un rostro angelical. Portaba un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, marcando su silueta y unas zapatillas del mismo tono.

Detrás de la chica entró un chico con cabello negro, alto, atractivo a la vista. Vestía con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca junto con un saco negro, sus zapatos de color negro; lo contrario que su acompañante.

Al verlos juntos la multitud gritaba emocionada, no todos los días podías escuchar a los dos prodigios de Konoha High School

La música comenzó envolviendo a todo el público creando un ambiente mágico, como lo dirían algunos, pero la realidad era de que desde que habían aparecido en el escenario algo en al ambiente había cambiado… tal vez era la emoción por escucharlos, tal vez era la música, tal vez eran los nervios por cantar frente a muchos…tal vez eran los sentimientos encontrados de los dos…

Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,  
Descifrando, tú silencio...

 _Distante, fue lo primero que pensé al conocerte, al verte en aquel rincón en el salón. Siempre pensé que nunca dirigiríamos palabra alguna al otro. Cada vez que trataba de hablar contigo te mostrabas cerrado y sólo contestabas monosílabos, creía que nunca entendería a alguien como tu pero nunca pensé en que llegaría a intentar descifrar cada gesto tuyo para poder comprender lo que pasaba por tu mente. Quería conocer más de ti. Quería convertirme en parte de tu vida pero siempre había algo que me impedía hacerlo._

Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,  
Pero pierdo, en el intento

 **Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí, sabía que eras diferente a las demás cuando me dirigiste la palabra por primera vez, por desgracia ese mismo día comprendí que nunca podría acercarme a ti, ese día me entere que eras novia de mi mejor amigo y por un momento desee ser él, desee ser el dueño de tu corazón. Y cuando parecía que mis sentimientos iban a ganar por sobre todo… entraba en razón y fue ahí cuando entendí que era algo que no podía hacer, no podía traicionar a mi mejor amigo. Es por eso que me refugie en mis pensamientos, en mis ilusiones, mis deseos; porque aunque pareciera que me rendiría ante la realidad… nada podía eliminar lo que sentía por ella, sólo en mis pensamientos era capaz de expresar lo que sentía. Sólo en mi mundo podía estar con ella.**

Y por más que busco darte amor,  
Nunca te fijas en mí,  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,  
Por ti

 _¿Por qué no te diste cuenta Sasuke? ¿Por qué siempre te comportabas tan distante conmigo? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo que siento? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Creo es cierto todo lo que la razón me dicta, nunca te vas a fijar en mí…. Porque ya estás con alguien y esa persona es mi mejor amiga Hinata… y si hago comparación entre las dos somos totalmente opuestas es ahí cuando entiendo que no soy el tipo de chica que buscas._

 **¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? ¿Lo entenderás? ¿Sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti? Pero es algo que no puedo decir, debo callarlo y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi ser, por más que intente gritarlo, por más que trate de demostrarlo…. No sirve de nada… no lograría nada con ello.**

Inalcanzable como estrella,  
Tan distante  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Invisible como el aire,  
Eres tan inalcanzable,

 _¿Por qué evades mi mirada? Sasuke por favor ¡mírame!... sólo una vez mírame a los ojos y permíteme creer un instante que podemos estar juntos… que no eres más qué una falsa ilusión mía_

 **Deja de mirarme así…. No entiendes que puedo caer ante ti, no puedo tenerte y es por eso que no soporto la idea de que en un momento como esté crea que sólo me ves a mí cuando tu corazón le pertenece a otro; eres un amor imposible de eso no hay duda alguna.**

Tan sublime como un ángel,  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Como un fuego que no arde,  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,  
Inalcanzable... 

_Sólo yo podía enamorarme de alguien incapaz de corresponder mis sentimientos, sólo yo podía encontrarme en una encrucijada entre estar con la persona que te quiere y la persona que yo quiero, pero no puedo evitarlo… quiero estar a su lado._

 **Tan sublime como un ángel… perfecta descripción para ti, sigo sin comprender el cómo llegue a enamorarme de ti Sakura, novia de mi mejor amigo y lo peor de todo mejor amiga de mi novia. Si tan sólo te hubiera conocido antes… si tan sólo…**

Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,  
Cuando alguien, te lástima,

 _Cada vez que te veías solo, lo único que quería era estar contigo y hacerte ver que podías contar conmigo, al principio quería acercarme como amiga, pero pronto me di cuenta que mis intenciones no eran esas al querer incluso saber que pensabas acerca de mí, quería ser la única que supiera acerca de ti, que conociera lo que en verdad sentías._

Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más  
Que te amé, sin medida,

 **Puede que ya lo hayas notado o tal vez no lo quieres notar pero en este momento hemos dejado de ser tú, yo y el público. ¿Lo notaste? Sólo somos tú y yo ahora, tal vez sólo por un momento podré demostrarte todo lo que siento, aunque a la larga me arrepentiré… perdóname amigo pero no pienso perder esta oportunidad.**

Como duele verte suspirar,  
Porque no te hace feliz,  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,  
Por ti 

_Sasuke puedo ver en tus ojos la tristeza que tratas de ocultar cada vez que estas con Hinata pero en lugar de preocuparme por ella lo único que logro sentir es dolor y enojo porque en el fondo sé que no eres feliz con ella y sé que no te puede hacer feliz pero es mi amiga y no puedo simplemente hacer como si no existiera…. Pero en estos momentos me siento como la peor persona del mundo….siento tu mirada penetrante y no puedo evitar mirarte de la misma forma tal vez ya no haya marcha atrás y sea hora de enfrentar estos locos sentimientos. Tal vez sea hora de expresar lo que he callado tanto tiempo._

 **Sé que con él no eres feliz, aprendí a distinguir tu sonrisa, puede que parezca una mentira pero puedes mentirle a Naruto, puedes mentirle a Hinata, pero no puedes mentirme a mí, puede ser que cada vez que estas con ellos sonríes pero es una sonrisa falsa ya que sé que no se compara con cada una de las sonrisas que me dedicas al verme llegar a diario, pero de la misma forma nadie me ha hecho sonreír como tú, es por eso que quiero que lo notes.**

Inalcanzable como estrella,  
Tan distante  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Invisible como el aire,  
Eres tan inalcanzable,

 _Sasuke ¿por qué te convertiste en ese amor prohibido? Nadie puede responder a eso, no estoy segura del cómo sucedió todo esto, no estoy segura cómo sucedió pero ahora me encuentro a una distancia muy corta de ti, no puedo dejar de verte, no puedo dejar de quererte…. No quiero llorar pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar el pensar que este momento sea el único que tendremos… solo tú y yo._

 **Por favor no llores y disfruta de esto, quiero transmitir todo lo que quiero, quiero ver que sonríes, pero quiero ver que sonríes debido a mí, quiero que te olvides de él. Por un instante sólo veme a mí… es ahí cuando noto un brillo en tu mirada, un brillo especial que nunca lo había visto en ti… ahora comprendo… sientes lo mismo que yo ¿verdad Saku?**

Tan sublime como un ángel,  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Como un fuego que no arde,  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,  
Inalcanzable... 

_Sasuke-kun gracias, de verdad gracias por regalarme este momento tan especial para mí, tal vez no seas tan imposible… no… ¿a quién quiero engañar? A estas alturas ya te diste cuenta lo que siento por ti, pero no puede cambiar mucho la realidad, al menos me alegra saber que hayas aceptado mis sentimientos ¿cómo puedo saberlo? Tu mirada cambio y es por eso que no puedo aguantar, lágrimas recorren mi rostro, pero más que llorar por dolor es por alegría al fin pude acercarme a ti, a tu corazón._

 **Al verte llorar no puedo evitarlo y lo único que puedo hacer es acercarme más a ti y poder limpiar tus lágrimas con mi mano, puedo sentirlo, no lloras por él, lloras por mí, es absurdo pero lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es tenerte en mis brazos y no soltarte. No quiero que acabe este momento, tú tampoco lo quieres y no puedo evitar sentir un dolor en mi pecho, tal vez nunca más podamos volver a sentirnos como ahora, tal vez después de esto tratemos de olvidarnos el uno del otro y eso es algo que me niego a aceptar, no quiero que termine aún. Necesito de ti, tanto como tú de mí. Dios por favor permite que esto duré un poco más, no quiero perderla tan pronto, me niego a perderla de nuevo.**

Inalcanzable como estrella,  
Tan distante  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Invisible como el aire,  
Eres tan inalcanzable,

 _Siento tu mano sobre mi rostro y no puedo evitar sonrojarme y sonreír ¿Cuántas noches no soñé con un momento así? ¿Cuántas veces no imagine en que tú me mirarías de una forma tan especial? ¿Cuántas veces no desee tenerte tan cerca cómo ahora? Todo parece ser un sueño y si es así no quiero despertar aún… quiero estar así contigo un instante más, porque lo sé, después de esto todo volverá a la normalidad, por eso quiero disfrutar cada caricia tuya, cada mirada tuya, no quiero que vuelvas a ser inalcanzable para mí. No quiero admirarte sólo de lejos, quiero ser parte de tu vida, quiero ser parte de ti._

 **Sé lo que estás pensando, es por eso que no me rendiré hasta tenerte entre mis brazos, hasta poder decir que eres mía. Después de esto no quiero pensar en verte con él, no lo aceptaría. El final se acerca y lo sé, pero no tiene que ser el final de nuestra historia, veo tus ojos fijamente y noto que tú también lo deseas, no quieres que sea un adiós para los dos. Ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría desde el instante en que aceptamos hacer este número, sabíamos que más que hacerlo por ayudar al salón, a los demás, era para ayudarnos mutuamente a descubrir lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Ya desperdicie muchas oportunidades antes, es por eso que esta oportunidad no pienso desaprovecharla, espero no me odies por lo que voy a hacer,**

Tan sublime como un ángel,  
Un amor que es imposible,  
Como un fuego que no arde,  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,  
Inalcanzable...  
Inalcanzable...  
Inalcanzable...  
...Inalcanzable

 _Y es así como esto llego al final, no puedo evitar sentir un dolor interno quiero salir corriendo y olvidar todo lo que paso pero de un momento a otro siento como rodeas mi cintura con tu brazo y sin poder asimilarlo aun siento tus labios sobre los míos….. No puedo asimilar ¿cómo paso tan rápido? …. Es lo que menos importa ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por el momento._

 **No pude evitarlo, pensé que saldrías huyendo y juré que no te perdería de nuevo, sólo quiero que sepas que eres lo que más quiero en esta vida, no quiero que te alejes de mí, por favor no me abandones, no quiero estar lejos de ti ni un instante más. Puedo sentir como correspondes y te dejas llevar, al parecer te has olvidado de todo, de dónde estamos, de quienes están aquí. Porque sólo importa una cosa: el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro.**

 _Nos separamos y por un instante olvide donde me encontraba, fue cuando voltee hacia el público y ahí estaba él, observándonos sin si quiera decir algo, Naruto lo siento tanto, yo quería por un instante….._

-Sakura-chan- se escucha un grito entre el silencio de la multitud- Por favor se feliz a su lado.- grito un rubio con ojos azules, el cuál no era nadie más que Naruto, ahora ex novio de la pelirrosa.

-Naruto….-susurró Sasuke.- Gracias.- sabía que para su amigo había sido una difícil decisión pero también sabía que su amigo se había dado cuenta desde tiempo atrás… después hablaría con él acerca de eso pero ¿Y Hinata? Fue cuando el moreno buscaba a la chica entre la multitud y cuanto fue su sorpresa al encontrarla tomada de la mano de su amigo, ahora entendía todo, se encontraban con la pareja equivocada… ahora podía ser feliz al lado de su pelirrosa, al lado de su ángel…

By:AnneShinDark96

¿Algún Review?

Bonito día a todos C:


End file.
